I Knew
by hinatafan180
Summary: A tale of the love and betrayl between gaara
1. I Knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other related characters**

_italics: gaara's thoughts _

__

_**I knew**_

_Why did she choose him?_

_The blonde haired blue-eyed ninja who was always smiling and never down._

_Was it because he was stronger?_

_No that couldn't be it._

_Maybe because of his change over the years. He had matured a lot both physically and mentally._

_No._

_I knew what it was._

_She truly felt loved by him. Protected. Cared for._

_He was always making stupid promises that he always managed to fulfill._

_I hate that about him._

_I hate that I can't show my love the way that he can._

_I hate how I can only protect her without any expression while he shows love and determination._

_I hate how I find it so hard to express my true feelings to the one I love. The one I had become close to during his absence. My soulmate. My pink-haired blossum whose green eyes were filled with innosence, but at the same time the knowledge and guilt of past experiences. I wasn't able to show her how I felt the way she tried to show me. I lost her._

_Now I want her back. I want her to stop my pain. She has to be mine and I have to show her how I feel. If I don't, I'll become more insane then I already am. I'll die without her by my side. I need her. She is the only one that I can be with. The only one I know how to completely trust. She knows that._

My gaze had turned to her without my realizing it. She, I , Naruto, and Hinata were being briefed for a mission. "Let's go Sakura!" Naruto called out as he, Hinata, and the hokage walked out. She turned to me, a smile on her face, but I knew. I knew that her eyes were saying something different. Her eyes showed confusion. I knew that her confusion involved me. I knew she was wondering if she was making the right choice. Then that look disappeared. "Gaara-sama come on slow-poke!", but I knew she meant _"Gaara-kun, I still care."_

* * *

Our mission was simple, get me back to Suna safely. As if I need protection. I have recently required the title of Kazakage at the young age of 18. I had been visiting Konaha for a few months to help strengthen the alliance between the two villages. During this time Uzumaki Naruto returned from his one year training session with Jiriya, one of the legendary Sannin. Naruto immediately went to see all of his old friends, but seemed to spend an extraamount of time with Sakura. I didn't really notice or care at first because they had after all been teamates and extremly good friends, but Sakura began to spend to much time with him.

Sakura and I had grown close over the course of Naruto's absence.Somehow she was able to soften me enough to the point that I began to care about her and want to protect her. If she had a mission I went with her. If I was having problems controlling my demon, she was there to help me. We became close. Closer then anyone could have imagined. Our time together led to us dating. It didn't seem to surprise anyone really. Only a few of the villagers thought it was weird. All of her friends and I guess my friends to, didn't even blink when we told them we were together (more like she told them). I was in love, but I guess she wasn't.

Sakura left me for Naruto only two months after he returned. I remember that day well. To well...

* * *

_flashback_

_"Gaara-kun I need to talk to you."_

_"Fine."_

_It was night and they decided to take a walk through the park. They walked slowly as if they had all the time in the world. Gaara noticed that Sakura was unusallyquiet. It made him nervous. They sat down on a park bench and Sakura began, "Gaara-kun, you know how much I care for you and I don't want to hurt you more then I already have." Gaara's mind was racing. " I...I..I don't love you anymore!" Sakura forced out. Gaara just stared at the night sky. "I'm so sorry Gaara, but I think I've fallen in love with someone else."_

_All was silent until Gaara said "who?" Sakura was a little stunned by the broken silence. She reluctantly stated "Naruto-Kun.",but she didn't have to Gaara already knew. He knew that something had to have been going on between them for them to spend so much time together. How could he have been so stupid, so trusting. He was angry. No. More then angry. He was raging with fury. He wanted someone to suffer for his pain and there was only one person in the world that made him angry right now UZUMAKI NARUTO. In a whirl of sand Gaara of the sand disappeared and Sakura was left on the bench crying._

_Naruto was in his apartment making him self dinner when he sensed somone in his house. Someone with a murderous intent. Naruto turned around to face a wide-eyed Gaara. "I guess she told you." Gaara didn't reply. "Look I love Sakura and I'm willing to fight to the death for her so if you want a fight you got it." Gaara took a step forward, "No, I don't want a fight." he said. "I want one of your famous promises of a life time. You have to promise me that you will never hurt Sakura. You will protect her to the ends of the Earth. You keep her happy and you keep me happy, got it?" Naruto nodded. "If I ever find out that you have done anything to hurt her physically or emotionally I WILL KILL YOU" Naruto nodded as Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand._

* * *

On this mission I have one objective, to win back the one who stole my heart. The one who gave me a heart in the first place. I don't want to force her into anything because I know she'll come back to me. She loves me and she knows it. I know too. I've always known.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so don't be to mean with the reviews. I'm not sure if I should do another chapter or not so please let me know in your reviews. Thanks a million! 


	2. I've opened my eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other related characters!**

* * *

_**Bold italics: Sakura's thoughts**_

_Italics: Gaara's thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2: I've opened my eyes**

_**Why me?**_

_**Why did Tsunade-sama put me on this mission with him?**_

_**Does she know about my feelings?**_

_**She definitely knows about what happened between me, Naruto, and Gaara.**_

_**What am I going to do?**_

_**I can't decide my feelings.**_

_**I loved Gaara-kun and I still care for him right?**_

_**And now I love Naruto-kun.**_

_**Wait a minute! What about Hinata?**_

_**We all forgot about her feelings toward Naruto. We never realized that she played into this just as much as the rest of us.**_

**_What is that old woman planning?_**

Sakura's P.O.V.

We all came to a halt at the Suna gates. "Well, mission over let's go home!" Naruto said excitedly. Everyone stared at him for a minute. "Um…..Naruto-kun." "What is it Hinata?" "There are three parts to our mission." "The first part was to get Gaara-sama here safely, the second part was to work here in Suna performing missions for aboutfour months, and the final part was optional." "What was the option?" Hinata sighs "The option was to become a shinobi of Suana." "NANI?" "I said it was optional." says Hinata annoyed.

**_Hinata has really matured over the years. She lost her stutter and found new confidence. _**

Suddenly Sakura realized someone was watching her. She shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to Gaara who was watching her with a distant look in his eyes. Hinata and Naruto were engaged in an deep conversation about the possibility of becoming Suna ninja, so they didn't notice. Sakura walked over to Gaara. "So Gaara-sama, what's our next move?"

"Gaara-sama?"

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Not what, who."

I stayed silent."I think we should get you to your housing." He said with no emotion.

"Hai Gaara-sama."

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and I were staying in apartments located about a block away from the Kazakage tower.

**_Why the heck do we have to be so close to him? It's not like he really needs 24/7 protection. If he was that weak he wouldn't be in the highest ninja rank on the Earth!_**

Naruto had his own apartment while Hinata andI got to be roomates. We had become good friends over the years and she was pretty much my closest friend next to Ino, so I didn't mine sharing. The apartment was pretty big considering there was only the two of us. It consisted of three bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, a living room, and two bathrooms.

**_I guess this is what you get for being a friend of the kage._**

After we unpacked, Hinata wanted to go find Naruto and go out to dinner to celebrate the completion of the first part of our mission. I declined the offer and told her to just find Naruto and keep him away from here because Iwasn't feeling to well. Really I just wanted some time alone to think and right now I was vunerable. I had become good at masking my emotions, but whenever I was confused about something, everyone could read me like a book. Thankfully Hinata asked no more questions and left quickly. Now it was just me and my wondering thougts. Of course I wonderd to my problems with Gaara.

**_Why am I so confused about this?_**

**_I made a choice right?_**

"Between Naruto and Gaara I made the right choice right!" I said out loud to my self.

"Maybe you just didn't make it the right way." Someone behind me said.

I knew that voice.

I turned around to find none other then Gaara-sama standing in the living room looking...looking strange. I didn't see that hard, cold, emotionless stare that he normally greets you with. I saw something else. I had no idea what it was in his eyes. Before I could figure it out, he disappeared in a whirl of sand. I was stunned by that look. It puzzled me. I spent an hours on my laying on my bed, looking up to the ceiling trying to figure what that look was.

By the time Hinata returned to our new home, I knew. I knew that look was meant for my eyes only. It was a look of pure emotion. A look of pain,anger,sadness, but most of all love. Love for me. For me and no one else. A look that told me everything he ever wanted me to know. It was a look he had given me ever since we hadbecome close. A look I never truly saw. My eyes were always closed tothis and now they have finally opened.

* * *

**Animefreak:** If you are reading this, you must have been interested in a new chap. after all!

**Another freak of nature:** Thanx for the interesting review. You can put the revenge equip. away.

**loveXable: **I wrote and posted this as quickly as possible. You like?

**999shikaku999: **Don't worry and Gaara most definitley(sp?) rulez

**plz everyone review and let me know wat'ch think OK? The only way to get another chap. is to review! review! review!**

****


	3. A Visit from an Old friend

**Ok so it's been like years since I've updated. But I was recently looking back and I decided to revisit the site. I realized that I never finished the story so I decided to update and see what happens. Sorry it took sooooooooooo long, But here is the next chapter. For those of you who read the first outline of chapter 3, I decided to take the fic in a different direction. Hope you like it! and please read and review! :)**

Chapter 3 – **A VIST FROM AN OLD FRIEND**

* * *

(**Hinata speaks**) (_Sakura speaks_) (_Sound Nin_)

About a week after their arrival in Suna, Gaara recieves reports of enemy movemnet near the border. He sends Sakura and Hinata to investigate. They leave early morning and reach the border by late afternoon. After a short break, they began to search the area for signs of the enemy. After about an hour, Hinata spots a group of men in the distance with her Byakugan.

**Found them**

_Can you get tell which village their from?_

_**Yeah, but it's strange.**_

_What do you mean?_

**I mean it looks like these guys are sound ninja. But that's impossible right?**

_Yeah the sound village was destroyed almost 12 years ago along with Orochimaru._

**That's what I thought. These guys shouldn't exist. **

_I guess we better go find out how they got here then. Ready?_

**Hai!**

Sakura and Hinata, now elite Jounin, have yet to be detected and they slowly pick off each sound nin until there is only one left. Hinata cuts off his chakra points and Sakura immoblizes him.

_Who are you and why are you here?_

_Like I would ever tell you! We aren't that weak!_

Sakura turns to a tree and flicks it with her finger and it shatters into hundreds of pieces.

**Unless you want to end up like the tree, I suggest you start talking.**

We're sound nin sent to investigate Suna's borders to learn the lay of the land.

**That's not possible, the sound village was destroyed.**

_Well I'm here right? We have a very strong leader who rebuilt the village._

_Who?_

_You might know him. He was a former Konoha ninja. Uchia Saskue._

Hinata glances over at Sakura who lets a very faint and quick hint of shock light up her eyes. As Hinata turns back to the Sound Nin, he suddenly screams in pain and disintegrates.

**Damn it! Guess Saskue wanted to guarantee his plans wouldn't be leaked out.**

Sakura just nodds absently.

* * *

At Camp:

**Hey Sakura are you ok? I mean now that we know Saskue's back.**

_That ninja could have been bluffing._

**Oh come on Sakura we both know better then that.**

_Yeah I guess you're right._

**So how are you going to hold up if you have to face him again. I know we aren't best friends or anything, but I was there when he left. I was there when you still lov-**

_Hinata! _

…**.**

_I'll do what I have to do ok?_

**Hn.**

_I'll take first watch._ Sakura says as she walks away.

* * *

It's been 14 years since Saskue left the village. And 12 years since he had been declared dead. Once the Orochimaru and the Sound village were destroyed it was assumed that Saskue had gone with them. About 2 years after Saskue left the village, Sakura made a resolve to kill Saskue herself if she ever saw him again. Over those 2 years, she had made Naruto promise to find Saskue and bring him back. But with each failure came more hurt and more pain for her and Naruto both. So she made her on promise. To destroy Saskue before he could do anymore to hurt her, her friends, or himself. Once Saskue had disappeared, she felt as if a part of her heart had been ripped out, and the issue had resolved itself. Eventually she healed and she was able to move on. But now…now things have changed. She isn't the same person she was 14 years ago and she doesn't know how she'll react.

As Sakura makes her way back to camp, everything suddenly becomes dark. She soon realizes it's a genjustsu, but before she can dispel it she hears an oddly familiar voice call her name. And suddenly, Saskue appears before her. Sakura is stunned a first and can only stare at the man before her who looks eerily familiar, but like a stranger at the same time.

With a smirk, Saskue begins to speak: (_**Saskue speaks**_)

_**Hello Sakura**_

Sakura remains silent and looks back at him with suspicous eyes and muscles tensed.

_**Relax, I don't want a fight. I just want to talk. A little chat between old friends.**_

Sakura doesn't reply

_**Ok, fine. I'll talk. I just need you to listen. I want to talk to you about team 7…about us. **_

A hint of confusion and curiousity crosses Sakura's eyes.

_**After Orochimaru was killed and the viallge was destroyed I took the remaining Sound Nin and we went underground. Over the years we built up our village and our numbers secretly and silently. Naturally I became the leader. I gained the other ninja's respect and loyalty. But even with that power, I still felt that there was something missing. There seemed to be a hole in my heart and I couldn't figure out why. Eventually I realized why. The only people I was ever truly close to was team 7. But I abandoned those bonds and hallowed out the space you filled in my heart and I placed my hate for Itachi there instead. After Itachi's death, that space was left empty and I had no one to fill it. I learned that even the most cold-hearted creatures need something to keep them motivated and going. As I searched for a solution, I found myself going right back to the beginning of my journey….of our journey. I was led right back to you.**_

Sakura looks at Saskue with a mix of wariness and confusion.

_**I want you Sakura.**_

At this Sakura takes a step back.

_**I want you with me. I need you to fill this hole in my heart. And I know that somewhere, even after all the pain I've caused you, you still feel something for me because I stil lfeel something for you. I want you to forgive me and I want you to come back with me.**_

Sakura takes another cautious step back.

_**Not now! I just want you to think about it. To think about me. To think about us…**_

The word lingers as Saskue fades away and Sakura wakes up on the ground. As she begins to sit up she thinnks to herself:

_Why? _

_Why now? _

_Why does he suddenly want me? And why did a part of me want to go? To tell him yes? _

_Why?..._


End file.
